


An Ode To Rin Okumura

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Old Poetry, Poetry, obviously rin was my favorite character, please ignore me, there may be incorrect facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old poem I wrote a year or two ago in school. I figured I'd post it here because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode To Rin Okumura

You do your best, and you’re told to die  
Loathed and shunned by people you’ve never seen  
Cursed by all, you are ostracized, believed to be unclean

Yet you don’t lash out like they fear you will, even when you wish to  
You smile in its stead, a confused teenage boy with not a single clue

You were born and raised as human,  
The opposite of your brother, oh so timid and mild  
You were stronger than most kids, and then you lost control,  
Many people thought there couldn’t have been anyone with such a savage soul  
So rumors spread, with lies untamed and wild  
At age four, labeled “demon child”  
Then avoided at age ten

You were not all alone, in the dark was a faint glow,  
Yukio, your brother, and your father, Shiro Fujimoto

He tried to protect you, the father whom you admire,  
But he was consumed within a sea of cyan fire  
To save you, he pierced his heart, and you destroyed the Gehenna Gate  
You sacrificed your humanity, but still were too late  
Shiro laid lifeless on the floor, and you had to accept your demonic fate

His death was not your fault, for how could you have known,  
That he would die in your stead?  
Satan must pay for the blood that has bled  
You vow you will never sit upon Gehenna’s throne.

So then and there, at his grave, your fate will unfold,  
As you dial the number on the little pink phone...


End file.
